


It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry

by DancerChronicles



Series: Playlist of our moments together [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: It's been harder for Ignis and Noctis to find time together for the sake of their relationship, when they're currently on a journey to get Noctis to Altissia for an arranged marriage. Thankfully after an incident with a Chocobo stealing Ignis' glasses, they are able to spend some time alone together.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Playlist of our moments together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155260
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look I managed to make a humorous in game moment emotional, go me. I have so many feels about these two being in a secret relationship, and how hard it must be for them on the road trip to not have much time to be together as a couple; and so this is a result of that. But there of course will be more to come about these two in a secret relationship soon because I still have emotions. Fic title is from the song 'Innocence' by Avril Lavigne.

It was getting increasingly hard to find time alone with Ignis ever since Noctis had started his journey to Altissia, so he was grateful whenever Ignis asked him to help him make breakfast; cherishing the small moments they would have together. Feeling Ignis resting his chin on his shoulder as he stirred the stew the first time he asked for his help. Feeling him reach out and squeeze his hand, as he chopped vegetables the second time; he wondered to himself what moment they would share together this morning while they were camping in the Myrlwood.

Except he hadn’t expected when he met with Ignis at camp, to find him frantic about his glasses being stolen by a Chocobo. It seems like the astrals had other plans for the two of them this morning, Noctis followed Ignis in the direction of the chocobo; as he tried not to think about how handsome Ignis looked without his glasses. The rain was starting to come down hard, and he wondered if they could even find the chocobo in this weather.

“You’ve got a spare pair don’t you? Just use those.” He couldn’t resist teasing Ignis a little about the situation, anything to take his mind off seeking a chance for a longer moment with Ignis; now that they were away from camp and the prying eyes of his friends. It’s not like he didn’t want Prompto and Gladio to know about them, he just knew he couldn’t risk many people knowing; especially when he was off on a trip to get married for astrals sake.

It’s not like Noctis didn’t care about Lunafreya, he loved her in his own way; but Ignis had always been his rock, whenever he had nightmares Ignis was always there to comfort him. They had started a romantic relationship over a year ago, and keeping it a secret had been difficult. But neither of them was willing to give up on each other, hence why he was here now alone with Ignis.

They were able to find the Chocobo, despite the less than favourable weather conditions. He listened to Ignis trying to lure the Chocobo, as he made his way slowly towards the glasses. When he was finally able to grab them, he managed to flee before the Chocobo could attack the two of them; he was about to hand the glasses over to Ignis before he got an idea. “Let me put them on for you?” He asked, hoping that Ignis would play along.

“Noctis we shouldn’t, not in plain sight at least.” Ignis said, as he pulled Noctis towards the nearest tree; the blush on his cheeks giving away that he knew what Noctis planned on doing. With a sly smile, Noctis put the glasses on Ignis; before he ran his fingers through his hair. This was extremely risky, but it didn’t seem like their friends had noticed they were missing yet. Perhaps they could get away with a little more, now they were well and truly alone. Noctis pulled Ignis down into a kiss, smiling as he felt Ignis return the kiss. 

Neither of them wanted to let the other go, as they shared many kisses under the rainfall. Every kiss they had shared, always had to be hidden away in the safety of their apartments; they could never just kiss each other in public, in the rain like any other couple could. As Noctis pulled away from the kisses he rested his forehead against Ignis’. “I-I’m sorry I just miss being close to you like this, I wish I didn’t have to get married.” He said in a broken voice, as Ignis cupped his face in his hands.

“I know darling, but you have me right now; and I am not going anywhere. I told you, remember? Even though you are betrothed; I will stand by you no matter what.” Ignis had said, as he pulled Noctis into a hug; Noctis leaned into the embrace, clinging to Ignis tightly. They would have to let go soon and return to camp, and it would be business as usual once more. Noctis tried not to fall apart, wishing that they didn’t have to go back. Wishing that they were anyone else but advisor and king, where they didn’t have to hide their love for each other. With a sad sigh, Noctis pulled away from Ignis. “We should go back Noct, the others will be searching for us at any moment.” Ignis said, with a sad smile.

As they returned to camp with a tale to tell of stolen spectacles, Noctis thought that their moment together would stop him missing just being close to Ignis; but it only made him yearn for him even more. It was worth it though, just to know that his boyfriend still loved him just as much as he had the last quiet moment they had spent together. When Noctis was out of commission two days later due to catching a cold from being out in the rain too long, it was definitely still worth it; to have an excuse for Ignis to fuss over him like he always had done.


End file.
